parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bencules
AnimatedFan195's 2nd movie spoof of Disney's 1997 animated film "Hercules" Cast: *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) as Hercules *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) as Megara *Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) as Philoctetes *Sven (Frozen) as Pegasus *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Hades *Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) as Pain and Panic *Terence (Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure) as Zeus *Tinkerbell (Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure) as Hera *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Amphitryon *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Alcmene *Olaf (Frozen) as Hermes *Nessus (Hercules) as Himself *Larxene and the Biskit Twins (Kingdom Hearts and Littlest Pet Shop) as The Fates *The Muses (Hercules) as Himself *Grandpa (The Simpsons Movie) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear (Inside Out) as The People of Thebes *Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) as The Hydra *Drago's Bewilderbeast, Max, Tirek and King Sombra (How to Train Your Dragon 2, Cats Don't Dance and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as The Titans *Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) as The Cyclops Scenes: *Bencules part 1: How It All Began *Bencules part 2: Terence and Tinkerbell's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Gaston *Bencules part 3: Gaston's Lair *Bencules part 4: Baby Hercules Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Flynn Rider and Rapunzel *Bencules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Bencules part 6: "Go the Distance" *Bencules part 7: Taran, Terence and Sven Reunite *Bencules part 8: Taran and Sven meets the Winnie the Pooh *Bencules part 9: Winnie the Pooh's One Last Hope *Bencules part 10: Ben Tennyson meets Gwen Tennyson (part 1; The Battle Against Nessus) *Bencules part 11: Ben Tennyson meets Gwen Tennyson (part 2) *Bencules part 12: Ben Tennyson meets Gwen Tennyson (part 3; Gwen Tennyson and Gaston) *Bencules part 13: The City of Thebes *Bencules part 14: The Battle Against Carnotaurus *Bencules part 15: "Zero to Hero" *Bencules part 16: What is Ben Tennyson's Weakness? *Bencules part 17: Not a True Hero Yet *Bencules part 18: Gwen Tennyson Makes her Move *Bencules part 19: Romance in the Air *Bencules part 20: "Part of Your World"/Gwen Tennyson Quits/Winnie the Pooh? *Bencules part 21: Winnie the Pooh's Revelation *Bencules part 22: A Deal is Made *Bencules part 23: Clash of the Titans *Bencules part 24: Ben Tennyson vs. Gaston *Bencules part 25: Ben Tennyson Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Bencules part 26: End Credits Gallery: Ben Tennyson in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.jpg|Ben Tennyson as Hercules Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 - Alien Force).jpg|Gwen Tennyson as Megara WinnieThePooh-920x584.png|Winnie the Pooh as Philoctetes Profile_-_Sven.jpg|Sven as Pegasus Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Hades Spongebob-and-Patrick-spongebob-squarepants-40626572-1920-1088.jpg|Spongebob and Patrick as Pain and Panic Terence-tinker-bell-1.86.jpg|Terence as Zeus Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinkerbell as Hera Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg|Flynn Rider as Amphitryon Rapunzel feels worried.jpg|Rapunzel as Alcmene Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Hermes Nessus (Hercules).jpg|Nessus as Himself Larxene and the Biskit Twins (Kingdom Hearts and Littlest Pet Shop).jpg|Larxene and the Biskit Twins as The Fates The Muses (Hercules).jpg|The Muses as Himself Grandpa (The Simpsons Movie).jpg|Grandpa as Demetrius the Pot Maker inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-777.jpg|Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear as The People of Thebes DisneyDinosaurCarnotaur1.gif|Carnotaurus as The Hydra DragosBewilderbeast.png|Drago's Bewilderbeast, CDD10 037.jpg|Max, TirekG4.png|Tirek King Sombra.png|and King Sombra as The Titans Red death gallery 11.jpg|Red Death as The Cyclops Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules movie spoof Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs